Akatsuki
by Masochists
Summary: Mereka yang dikenal buruk sebenarnya tidak seburuk itu. Merekalah penyelamat polisi saat berada dikebuntuan. Merekalah pendukung rakyat kecil. Ini adalah cerita tentang kehidupan kakak beradik yang 'harusnya' happy ending. Tapi benarkah begitu? Baca mari baca...


Jepang. Negara yang terkenal akan moral bobroknya. Hingar bingar tak lepas dari negara satu ini. Hingar bingar yang mungkin mengalahkan Nevada Las Vegas. Disisi lain, keindahan wisata membuat semua itu layaknya hanya sebuah cerita. Kyoto misal, destinasi wisata dengan kuil indah mitologi Shinto yang banyak menarik perhatian wisata, seolah mengenyahkan pendapat tentang sesuatu yang 'bobrok'.

Tokyo. Pusatnya daratan Jepang. Hampir tak ada habisnya aktivitas di kota satu ini. Sepasang kekasih yang sedang makan malam, lansia yang menikmati bulan, suami yang disambut sang istri membuat kelelahan hanyalah fana. Tampak tenang dan damai.

Tapi, tidak semua seindah itu. Yakuza atau lebih dikenal sebagai 'mafia'nya Jepang oleh umum adalah salah satu sisi gelap kota Tokyo. Dari sekian banyak Yakuza, ada satu yang paling ditakuti juga disegani. Ditakuti oleh kebanyakan orang kaya, disegani oleh rakyat kecil. Yang membuatnya lebih hebat, kelompok itu dipimpin oleh tiga orang yang masih sangat muda. Setidaknya itulah yang diketahui sebagian orang, sedang sebagian lainnya tahu dahulu kelompok yang katanya organisasi ini sebenarnya dipimpin oleh empat orang kakak beradik.

Walau banyak yang mengetahui siapa mereka, tapi tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka berasal dari sebuah panti asuhan. Tentu mereka bukan saudara kandung. Meski sudah sukses di jalan mereka sendiri, mereka tak pernah melupakan untuk mengunjungi panti sebulan sekali.

Pemimpin utama kelompok ini bernama asli Yahiko. Lebih dikenal sebagai **'The Fist'** oleh kebanyakn orang. Hal ini dikarenakan fakta yang mengatakan Yahiko adalah dewanya pertarungan tangan kosong.

Yang kedua bernama Nagato. Mempunyai julukan **'The Eagle Eye'**. Dikatakan dia adalah seorang penembak jitu yang tidak pernah meleset saat berurusan dengan bidik-membidik. Sebagian dari mereka percaya bahwa Nagato dianugrahi mata dewa oleh sang pencipta, walau tidak ada bukti mengenai itu.

 **'The Angel'**. Satu-satunya perempuan di organisasi. Parasnya yang cantik dengan rambut ungu sangat cocok dengan julukannya. Walaupun satu-satunya perempuan, Konan tidak pernah bisa diremehkan.

Anggota yang paling muda, dijuluki sebagai **'The Beast'**. Tidak ada yang tahu nama aslinya selain kakak-kakaknya. Dia dikabarkan telah keluar dari organisasi, tetapi fakta yang paling dipercaya adalah dia menghilang dan tidak ditemukan. Dari cerita orang yang pernah bertemu denganya, dia adalah yang paling ceroboh diantara keempatnya. Tetapi saat ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak suka, dia akan berubah layaknya monster paling keji saat itu juga.

Sampai sekarang, tidak pernah ada kabar mengenai The Beast. Setidaknya, mereka tidak berani menyinggung tentangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sama**

 **Warn : typo pasti, gaje, kata-kata blur haha, absurd yakne lan liyo-liyo.**

 **FhiengkyePsycho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nii-chan..? Sarapan!" Suara merdu terdengar diseluruh penjuru rumah dipinggir kota Kyoto. Sang pelaku yang merupakan seorang perempuan berambut ponytail pirang terlihat sedang dalam tahap akhir untuk menyiapkan makanan. Lama tak mendapat jawaban membuat sang gadis melangkah menuju kamar kakaknya yang berada di lantai dua.

Setelah pintu kamar sang kakak dibuka olehnya, yang terlihat adalah ekspresi sangar menakutkan dengan efek bayangan di setengah atas wajahnya. Hal ini bukan tanpa alasan, melihat kakaknya sekarang masih terlelap dengan rambut pirangnya yang amat berantakan. Akhirnya dirumah itu terdengar sesuatu yang pilu.-_-

.

"Uhhh... Kenapa aku harus kuliah sih? Aku kan lelaki yang sudak berbisnis, mangapa harus kuliah?" Ratap pemuda pirang sambil mengusap kepalanya yang masih sakit, yang dibalas dengusan oleh imouto-nya.

"Kau itu harus berbaur dengan sebayamu. Lihat hidupmu yang suram! Sedikit teman, pacar tak punya, bahkan kupikir kau tidak memikirkan tentang cinta." Ucapan yang sangat tepat, sangat kena membuat sang kakak penuh aura suram.

"Tapi aku sudah berumur dupuluh satu tahun. Dan seperti kubilang bisnis restoranku selama setahun ini sangat lancar. Lagipula aku ini juga seorang investor, tinggal terima uang. Kupikir tak perlu kuliah lagi."

"Menimba ilmu tidak memandang usia baka nii-chan. Dan sudah kubilang alasan kau berkuliah untuk berbaur. Kau juga perlu persiapan sewaktu-waktu kau mengalami hal yang paling buruk dalam usahamu." Kata-kata itu cukup untuk membungkam sang kakak yang hanya bisa menghela pasrah.

"Yasudahlah, tak bisa menang aku berdebat dengan imouto yang bijak ini. Aku sudah selesai, mau berangkat dulu." Ucap sang kakak sambil berdiri menghampiri adiknya, lalu mencium pipi sang adik. Mengangguk singkat, sang adik melanjutkan sarapan yang masih sedikt tersisa.

" Baiklah, nanti aku menyusul setelah membereskan ini. Dan Nii-chan..." menghentikan perkataan sejenak sambil menunduk. "...Aku rindu Kaa-chan, bisa kita berkunjung dalam waktu dekat?" Permintaan sang adik hanya dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu.

.

Naruto sekarang berada di Universitas Kyoto, tempat konglomerat berkuliah di Kyoto tentunya. Jujur Naruto sebenarnya enggan berada di tempat terkenal seperti ini. Merepotkan anggapnya. Tetapi kerena dia menanam saham yang lumayan disini, membuatnya memanfaatkan keuntungan dengan kuliah tanpa biaya. Dia sekarang adalah pelajar semester satu tahun ketiga, sedangkan adiknya yang juga berada disini adalah pelajar semester satu tahun pertama.

Berada diatap gedung fakultas ekonomi sambil menikmati angin membuat dia teringat permintaan adiknya. Adiknya adalah gadis cantik sempurna yang menjadi rebutan pria dengan rambut pirangnya yang indah. Mereka sebenarnya bukan saudara kandung, tetapi Naruto menyayangi adiknya lebih dari apapun. Dia dan adiknya berasal dari panti asuhan di kota Tokyo. Adiknya sedang rindu dengan Kaa-san mereka atau kepala panti tempat mereka besar. Mungkin nanti dia akan berkunjung.

"Ehem..." deheman kasar yang sangat Naruto hafal itu membuat merinding seketika. Terlihat di ambang pintu atap gadis yang baru saja dibicarakan bersedekap sambil memasang wajah seolah berkata 'JELASKAN!'

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini Ino-chan...?" Melihat adiknya yang bernama Ino masih diam dengan wajah datar membuat Naruto menghela nafas."Baiklah, maaf Ino-chan. Aku hanya bosan mendengar dosen yang absurd itu. Lagipula bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu sebab kau tidak ada dimanapun, dan satu-satunya tempat memungkinkan ya disini. Lalu apa maksudmu bosan? Bosan pintar, hah? Apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau tidak lulus baka. Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku?" Jawab Ino dengan frustasi.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sudahlah, aku lapar." Perkataan yang dipotong membuat Naruto lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Tanpa peduli, Ino berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ke kantin. Sebenarnya Naruto tahu semua yang dilakukan adiknya semata-mata hanya untuk kebaikannya, tapi...

"Haaah..."

.

Saat ini Naruto sedang sendirian di kantin, setelah sebelumnya ditinggal Ino menuju ke kelas. Tampak seorang perempuan berambut merah-orange mendekati tempat Naruto duduk. Kedatangannya mendapat perhatian dari para laki-laki yang ada dikantin karena selain tubuh sempurna, wajah cantik-manis-imut, dia juga merupakan anak dari pemilik universitas swasta ini, Namikaze Jiraya dan Namikaze Tsunade sang kepala sekolah.

"Kenapa kau kesini, Kuu-chan? Lihat kau membuat tampang mereka terlihat marah." Ujar Naruto santai setelah perempuan bernama Kurama itu duduk disampingnya, sembari menunjuk para mahasiswa yang terlihat marah. Sumpah serapah juga terdengar ditelinga Naruto mencaci dirinya.

'Dasar sial. Jangan dekat-dekat Kurama-Sama.'

'Pergi dari hadapannya tai busuk.'

'Jangan dekat dekat dia Kurama-chan-sama.' Apa coba yang ini.

Mau bagaimana? Kurama itu terkenal, konglomerat. Jadi wajar jika mereka murka saat Kurama berdekatan denga Naruto yang notabene adalah murid terkenal juga. Terkenal nakal, suka bolos, suka tidur di kelas dan semua yang jelek-jelek. Tentu mereka tidak terima murid seperti itu bisa berdekatan dengan Idola.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari Tou-sama untuk memberi tahumu untuk menemuinya untuk membicarakan lebih lanjut soal itu untuk..."

"Oke, stop. Terlalu banyak 'untuk' dalam kalimatmu. Nanti aku akan menemuinya sesegera mungkin. Dan jangan menemuiku di tempat umum agar mereka tidak memasang wajah seperti itu."

"Mengapa aku harus memilih tempat untuk bertemu calon suamiku, baka!"

"UWAAPAAAAAA!?"

"Ya ampun, kau membongkarnya dengan mudah. Kau pikir untuk apa aku menyembunyikan ini? Habis ini pasti kehidupan tenangku hilang." Kata Naruto sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Eh? Tehe..."

"Hahhh."

.

"Ada apa Tou-san memanggilku kemari? Kuharap itu urusan penting." Saat ini Naruto berada di komplek Namikaze berhadapan dengan sang Jiraya yang notabene adalah calon mertuanya.

"Tenang Naruto-kun. Aku mengundangmu kemari untuk membicarakan tentang pernikahan kalian berdua..." sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Kurama, Jiraya melanjutkan "...Aku berfikiran untuk memajukan acara pernikahan itu."

Oke, tunggu sebentar. Dari kalian pasti bingung keadaannya. Mari simak dibawah ini...

 _"Jiraya-san, adikku akan aku masukkan kedalam Universitas anda karena anda tahu, aku menanam saham disana. Jadi itu kugunakan sebagai jaminan keselamatan dan kesuksesan adikku. Aku juga akan berada disana karena adikku yang teramat manis ini memaksaku untuk, apa ya? Menuntut ilmu kurasa."_

 _"Jadi itu tujuanmu datang kemari. Baiklah, dan kurasa kau sendiri akan masuk tahun ketiga. Itu bisa kuatur." Jiraya berkata seperti itu mengingat Naruto tak punya ijazah. "Oh, iya. Aku juga bisa menggratiskan biayanya dengan satu syarat."_

 _Naruto hanya mengernyit tanda penasaran atas tawaran rekan bisnisnya itu._

 _"Kau harus menjadi tunangan putriku. Itu syaratnya." Sedikit cengo, Naruto lalu sadar dan berteriak._

 _"APA? Anda gila? Bukan apa-apa, tapi..."_

 _"Aku setuju..." Ino, yang ternyata berada disitu memotong ucapan kakaknya._

 _"Ino!"_

 _"Ayolah Onii-chan. Lihatlah dirimu. Sudah lama sekali tak pernah ada pasangan. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk memulainya, bukan? Lagipula dengan itu kita dapat biaya gratis, gratis!"_

 _"Hahaha. Itu benar Naruto-kun. Turuti perkataan adikmu dan nikahi anakku. Hahaha."_

 _"Tunggu dulu..." Naruto berhenti sejenak melihat puppy eye adiknya yang teramat imut, lalu melirik puppy eye Jiraya yang, sumpah, bikin pengen nendang tu wajah. "Aku sih oke-oke saja..."_

 _"Yeeiii." Lagi-lagi ucapannya dipotong seenak jidat._

 _"Tunggu Ino-chan. Aku setutu jika putrimu pun setuju. Aku tidak mau dicap perusak kebahagiaan. Dan Jiraya-san. Kanapa saya?" Naruto memasang wajah serius dengan alis bertautan._

 _"Tentu dia mau. Dialah yang meminta ini dan mengatakan padamu jika dia menyukaimu. Dan kenapa aku memilihmu? Lihat dirimu, mapan, tampan, berwibawa, sopan dan berita utamanya, anakku menyukaimu!"_

 _"Haaah. Baiklah."_

 _"Yeeii!" Kali ini bukan Ino saja, tapi juga Jiraya yang berteriak. Idiihhh._

Itulah sedikit kilas balik bagaimana ini Terjadi. Kembali ke cerita.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Maksudku, kami masih berstatus pelajar. Kupikir itu bukan hal yang bisa diterima masyarakat." Bijak Naruto menanggapi pernyataan Jiraya.

"Peduli setan dengan masyarakat. Soal status itu bisa dirahasiakan. Kalian juga tidak akan dikeluarkan karena aku yang memiliki Universitas. Lagipula aku dan Tsunade ingin segera menggendong cucu." Dengan wajah ceria Jiraya berkata di akhir kalimat.

Sedikit berfikir, Naruto akhirnya menghela nafas pendek. "Akan kupikir-pikir lagi. Aku akan pulang dulu untuk memikirkannya. Permisi Tou-san." Setelah pamitan singkat, Naruto melenggang pergi.

.

Setelah pulang, Naruto berganti pakaian dan segera duduk didepan tv untuk menonton berita. Ino yang bahkan belum berganti baju pun ikut bergabung dengan kakaknya itu.

"Kira-kira, bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang ya Nii-chan?" Ino bertanya dengan nada sedih yang berusaha ditutupi.

"Aku yakin mereka baik. Mereka itu kuat dan lebih dari bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Lagipula mereka sudah dewasa, tak usah dikawatirkan."

"Mengapa kita tidak tinggal bersama mereka seperti dulu sa.."

"Ino, kehidupan kakak-kakakmu adalah kehidupan yang berbahaya. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai kau terlibat dalam masalah kami. Untuk itulah aku memutuskan keluar dan membawamu kesini. Ingatkan aku kalau kau bahkan tidak bisa berpisah barang sehari denganku. Bahkan saat kau berumur lima tahun kau selalu menangis jika tidak tidur denganku." Ujar Naruto menjelaskan pada adiknya walaupun sudah berulang kali dia menjelaskannya.

"Haahh.. Baiklah aku mengerti. Dan Nii-chan, hari ini aku akan keluar bersama Sai-kun." Sekalian Ino meminta ijin kepada Naruto untuk keluar bersama kekasihnya.

"Sai? Siapa dia? Kekasihmu? Kenapa aku tidak pernah ta.." perkataannya terhenti kala mendengar suara bell berbunyi.

"Mungkin itu Sai-kun. Aku akan membukakan pintu." Beranjak dari duduknya untuk membuka pintu setelah mendapat anggukan dari sang kakak.

"Oh, iya. Bawa dia keruang tamu dan tunggu aku." Naruto lalu kedapur dan meneguk segelas air sebelum pergi ke ruang tamu.

.

Sesaat setelah masuk ke ruang tamu dan melihat pemuda bernama Sai itu, dirinya langsung memasang wajah datar. Bukan tanpa alasan sebab Naruto sempat melihat sebuah tattoo layaknya akar di pergelangan kiri pemuda itu.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Nii-chan. Apa kau mau adikmu yang imut ini jomblo selamanya karena para lelaki takut padamu?" Bola mata Ino tampak berputar bosan saat mengatakan itu.

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto memilih duduk berhadapan dengan kekasih adiknya. "Bukannya kau mau keluar Ino? Lekaslah berganti baju, kau tidak mau Sai menunggu bukan?" Naruto berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang lurus kedepan, tepat mengarah menuju senyum palsu pemuda didepannya.

"Yakuza eh..." Naruto berkata sembari memasang wajah mengejeknya. "...Kenapa Yakuza sekelas 'ROOT' repot-repot datang kerumah kecil ini? Tidak mungkin jauh-jauh dari Tokyo hanya untuk mampir'kan?"

"Root tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Aku pun masuk Root karena dipaksa oleh ayahku..." dengan menghilangkan senyumnya Sai melanjutkan "... Dia ingin aku menjadi pemimpin Root kelak. Untuk aku yang berada di Kyoto, adalah untuk menghindari masalah tersebut."

"Tak mengejutkan bahwa kau anak dari si tua Shimura. Lalu apa yang kau incar dari adikku? Apa.."

"Aku tidak mengincar apa-apa." Dengan segera Sai memotong perkataan Naruto dengan beraninya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi saat Ino berada disampingku. Saat itulah aku bisa mengeluarkan senyum tertulusku. Aku.."

"Kau mencintainya? Apa kau rela mengorbankan semua yang kau miliki?" Dengan perasaan balas dendam Naruto memotong perkataan Sai dengan santai. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Ino terlibat masalah yang membahayakannya?"

"Aku akan menjauhkan masalah itu dengan apapun yang kumampu. Aku akan..."

"Lalu begaimana dengan dirimu? Apa kau tidak berbahaya? Aku yakin sekali banyak masalah yang berbahaya, yang berhubungan denganmu. Apa kau akan menjauhkan dirimu yang berbahaya ini darinya?" Naruto dengan blak-blakkan menyinggung status pemuda didepannya sebagai Yakuza.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan Root. Dan aku juga akan menjauhkannya dari, tidak. Maksudku bukan menjauhkannya dariku, tapi dari masalah yang berhubungan denganku."

Saat akan menjawab lagi apa yang dikatakan Sai, suara feminim terdengar membuatnya membatalkan apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Kau tahu kalau perempuan itu harus detil dalam berpenampilan." Dengan segera Ino langsung menuju depan rumah untuk pergi bersama Sai. Naruto yang masih berada diruang tamu bersama Sai langsung menatap Sai dengan tajam.

"Ketahuilah bahwa Ino adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusan orang didekatnya. Aku tidak apa-apa jika kau berdekatan dengannya tapi ingat, jika sampai Ino terluka akibat berurusan dengan masalahmu..." Naruto menjeda perkataannya sambil perlahan menaikkan lengan bajunya. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu!" Ancaman nyata yang membuat mata Sai terbuka lebar, karena ancaman itu disertai terlihatnya tatto bergambar rubah yang bernaung dibawah sebuah awan.

Sai tahu bahkan jika orang didepannya membunuhnya, ayahnya dan juga Root tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, sang legenda yang hilang." Dengan senyum yang telah kembali, Sai berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya.

Naruto saat ini berada didepan pintu dengan berhadapan dengan adiknya yang sedang menunduk. "Entah kenapa, aku seperti tahu apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Sai-kun saat aku tidak ada. Tapi Nii-chan, percayalah bahwa dia berbeda. Jangan memandangnya sebagai orang yang sama seperti dirimu yang dulu. Apa Onii-chan mengerti?" Hanya dengan mengangguk, Naruto mencium kening adiknya lalu pergi kedalam rumah.

Ino yang melihat gelagat kakaknya hanya mendesah lelah. Tak menunggu lama dia segera menuju pintu mobil yang telah dibukakan Sai ala pelayan dan masuk ke mobil. Tanpa merea sadari, sepasang saphire memantau dari balik jendela. Saphire itu dapat melihat sebuah senyum yang dikeluarkan sang pemuda saat membuka pintu mobil untuk adiknya. Dia yang melihatnya hanya bergumam..

'Setidaknya, dia jujur tentang senyum tulus.'

DpD (Di Pedot Disik)

Yooo. Pembaca. Apa yang ada dipikiran kalian? Marah? Nesu? Sloo. Ini special karena ini request sahabat saya yang bernama Aminun Makin As-shidiq (gitu nggak ya tulisannya?) Dan lebih secial karena publish di tanggal 6 september. Kenapa? Karena hari ini kakak perempuan saya berulang tahun. Namanya Nur Septiana. Semoga yang req bisa reveiw.

Lalu saya kemungkinan akan focus dulu sama yang satu ini, karena perkiraan saya ini akan jadi fic yang pendek. Doakan saja saya update di tanggal 9. Kenapa? Ya karena cari tahu sendiri. Yang pasti tanggal 9 adalah tanggal istimewah juga.

Disini belum ada konflik serius, akatsuki juga belum keluar. Chap 1-2/3 akan jadi chap yang sedikit santai. Konflik nanti akan berhubungan dengan panti asuhan Naruto tinggal dulu. Lebih tepatnya pada ibu panti. Penasaran? Stay tuned ya.

Akhir kata...

Unleash Your Imagination.


End file.
